Myakuhaku
by purduepup
Summary: In order to save her lands from war, Princess Kagome must marry the Western Lord, Inu no Taishou. However, she falls in love with his youngest son, Inuyasha, after experiencing her first night as a newlywed. With their trusts doubted and true natures revealed, could a happy ending exist in this feudal fairytale?
1. Gekkoo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this wonderfully dark fiction.

**A/N:** I never really got why people paired up Kagome with Inuyasha's father, so I decided, what would it be like to have a love triangle going on between Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Kagome? Despite my many projects going on, this is a bit of a birthday gift to myself—and I _will _be updating my other stories soon. This is a short story that will be rated "M" because of its sexual and dark content, and I forewarn you ahead of time, there will be OOC-ness. I hope you enjoy it, anyway, though. :)

* * *

**Myakuhaku**

_Gekkoo_

_

* * *

_

She was naught but an offering to the demons of the West.

With her wrists and ankles in shackles and chains, she could not doubt this truth as she was led away from her homelands of the East to the inland of Japan. Her mother cried, bless her soul, while her father stood rigid on the balcony beside her, staring at his daughter with detached eyes. Perhaps being given away so easily would hurt most beings, but spotting the bloodied and malnourished citizens dying on their lands outside her window every night made her understand. She instantly realized that this was truly the only way out of this conflict, the only option they could take in order to save the Eastern people.

Yes, she would be missed by her family just as much as they would be by her. But she knew a better life would come to them all if she was taken away now than later.

She entered the carriage, careful of her dresses, and the man escorting roughly shoved the ball and chain onto the ground beside her feet, ensuring there would be no escape if she ever so desired it. Eyes impassive, she gazed out to her sobbing mother and stoic father, giving a solid nod as the signal. Moments later, she could no longer meet the Eastern Lord's gaze as her castle and home disappeared from view, and she was introduced to the country road.

The ride was silent, save for the horses' trotting and its rider's obnoxious breathing. She savored the last sights of her native soil, no matter how gruesome the images became, and sighed silently as the tangled corpses vanished into thinned farmlands, revealing how scarce the crops had become since the invasions and pillages began. Feeling somewhat lost as even the fields of no crops vanished, she turned away from the window, facing the empty inside of the carriage she rode.

She'd known nothing but her kingdom for her seventeen years of life, and was unfamiliar with the lands outside her boundaries. Would their mannerisms be unusual, their appetites strange, their language diverse? She doubted they had to be much dissimilar, considering the similarities she saw between her father and the Western Lord despite their obvious difference in genetic make-up. Could youkai life be much more different than her humane existence?

She watched as forests grew thicker, the sunlight began dimming, and more demonic auras brushed against her spiritual one. They were growing closer, she could sense it, feel it even, brushing against her skin and murmuring into her ear. She blinked twice as the sun finally set beyond the horizon, and she was left with no guide but the stars and the moon. The rider had yet to break and rest for the night, so she was assuming their journey would span longer than expected with no stops whatsoever.

As the half-waned moon sung softly with the breeze above her ebony tresses, she hummed in her throat, closed her eyes, and lied against the soft velvet of the bench she sat upon. The material was so sooth, so reassuring, that if she lost touch with reality enough, she could imagine it being the fingers of a lover, brushing across her ivory skin and forming goosebumps while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, his touch a ghost of what could be. But of course, love was a fairytale she would never hear of, for she was set to marry a man she did not know individually. Certainly she had never expected to wed the man of her dreams nor had she anticipated matrimony, but with her fate in the midst, she could not help pondering what she thought would become of herself.

The night prior, as she eavesdropped on the conversation between the two royals, it was revealed she would be the key to ending the current feud between the East and West. Marriage seemed suitable enough to end a war that would then be called as a tie, and she would bear the daiyoukai more pups than he currently had. It was said that he'd first had a fellow inu-youkai as his first mate, and after their separation, followed an affair with a human who'd given birth to his hanyou son. She wondered if he would treat her with love as he probably did his first wives, if she would experience the heat of love—if love could ever become a reality. He certainly was handsome enough for lovemaking, though her stomach did feel odd at the fact that she was his offspring's age and that she had never had personal encounters with youkai before. But love could come in all forms…correct?

Somewhere within her musings underneath the moonlight, she found peace to rest.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's incredibly short, but I intend to break it down into pieces rather than post it as the one-shot I planned for it to be; each chapter will vary in length, but I think there will be ten in all. I'll tell you right now, this is Inuyasha/Kagome, but there has to be some Inutaisho/Kagome for the sake of the plot as well. _Myakuhaku_, if you were wondering, is the Japanese word for "pulse" and "heartbeat", whereas _Gekkoo _is the Japanese word for "moonlight". I hope you enjoyed reading this so far, no matter how short it was, and will read the next chapter when it comes. :)


	2. Important AN: I'm not quitting

**This is a very important author's note. **I'm posting this to all my ongoing stories that haven't been updated for about a year now, and I suggest you don't ignore it.

I haven't updated in forever; I'm well-aware of this, but unlike most authors, I'm adamant against using A/N chapters in stories - I hate them with a passion, which is why I only use my profile to say I'm busy and so and so and will not be updating anytime soon. My procrastination habits are hard to overcome, but to be honest, overall this past year, I've gotten lazy, and I'm sorry. However, one reviewer as of recently thought the section on my profile stating my withdrawal from fanfiction was permanent, that I'd never go back to it. Or maybe he/she thought I was going to be like another popular author, KeiChanz (who's one of my faves, by the way), and rarely update. He/she suggested I either cancel my stories or hand them off to others, but you know what?

Fuck that. I'm not letting someone else continue my stories, and I'm sure as hell not going to cancel them and make you go "Y U NO FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED?" I am finishing these, but due to the changes in my life, on my own time. I'm a determined person who starts new projects with admirable gusto, and then leaves them to rot. I don't want to do that to you, though - and I figured since me not informing you of this bothered the reader so much, I'd better just tell you about it now rather than wait for you to wander to my profile. It goes against my beliefs of not using A/Ns as chapters, making me a hypocrite, but seriously - if it bothers the reader that much, I'm here to tell you right now, wait for me if you can. I'm deeply sorry for not being able to work on these every day or write with passion like I used to, but I'm trying to undergo a deeper self-discovery.

Through writing, I escaped my life and remained evasive to my problems - and now, without it, I will face things head on; I will become the person I want to be. And I still write - just random things, like poems, or little vignettes of my time with others. But if I continue to make fanfiction the center of my life, I will never live and be happy. I will eventually balance things out to where I want be with those I care for constantly and be able to involve myself in another world and write, but for right now, I need a big break from FFN. One where I don't reply to messages or reviews and I get out there and live the one life I have.

I will never quit fanfiction. It's fun, it's helped me out of a deep depression, and it's assisted me in discovering who I am. I've made a lot of friends and found out new things, and I will never quit it. I will update, I will finish my current stories, and guess what? I _will _post new stories as well. However, I'm focusing on getting a life right now because I'm in high school, have been single my whole life, and added to this, have much to experience. I want to live, love, and learn to make writing my passion, not my unnoticeable escape. But seriously - I won't quit. Whether I be a modern-day nomad or living with my husband when I'm older, I'll still be on here, still talking to you and learning more. For more information on my writing and updating, you can always check out my profile, but really?

I'm tired of running. I want to live my life. And, when my life gets to where I want it to be, updates will become more frequent instead of every few months. Wouldn't that be beautiful? Oh, and I apologize again for not updating, but understand that my overall happiness is at stake here. Writing isn't my main focus in life - teaching is now - but I plan to still do it since it's always been an outlet for me. I'm just trying to stop escaping my life by making writing my main focus, you know? If you don't like this new occurrence and want to punch me in the face for this false update (I would), I understand. If you're the same as the last sentence, but are still willing to give me yet another chance to redeem myself, much thanks.

Remember: I will never quit. Quitting is for pussies, which I am not, and to become a stronger person, I need to stick with what I start. I'm not mad at this reviewer - this was rather eye-opening - but to say the least, I feel like the shittiest person alive for all I've done to my dedicated readers and the people in my life. I've been selfish; it's unforgivable, but I will still always apologize. Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't mind waiting. (You probably will, but that's what your father's rifle is for.)

Sincerely, purduepup - aka, Morgan Williams


End file.
